


Cat Out of the Bag

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [230]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean calls Benny a monster, Emotional Abuse, M/M, New Relationship, dean catches them, dean negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam wanted to keep them a secret, and Benny didn't know why. He as willing to accommodate him, sure, but he didn't understand.Then Dean catches them, and it all becomes clear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Dean is not a nice person, and doesn't realize how awful he is.

Their relationship isn’t that old yet, and honestly, Benny can barely keep his hands off Sam at this stage. He wants to touch, to hold, to just be together, always.

Which is how Dean manages to walk in on them kissing in the stacks of the Bunker library, long before they intended to come clean about their relationship.

Of course, Benny would have been willing to shout their relationship from the rooftops, but Sam has been hesitant. Benny tries to hope it’s not that he’s ashamed of the whole vampire thing. It’s just hard, considering how he knows that’s the biggest issue they’ve faced. But maybe Sam just wants some time, just the two of them. Whatever it is, Benny is more than willing to indulge Sam.

Until Dean catches them, lips locked, and the cat is out of the bag.

Dean stares a moment, gaping, before his mouth curls into a cruel smile. “I know I told you to get over your issues with Benny, but this wasn’t what I meant,” he says. “Still, should’a known, it being you. What is it with you and banging monsters, Sam?”

Sam flinches at that, and suddenly the guy Benny was just leaning up to kiss is making himself very, very small. Benny frowns. There’s an insult to him buried in there, too–god, since when does Dean consider him a monster? Or has he always, and just neglected to mention that little detail? How does he deal with that dissonance?–but mostly, he’s upset for Sam. 

Because _maybe_  there’s some brotherly teasing in there, but Sam doesn’t look like he’s taking it that way at all, which is setting off alarm bell after alarm bell in Benny’s head. It’s hurting him, and Dean is too much of a dumb, stubborn cuss to see it.

Which Benny promptly tells him, going off. “You’re a fuckin’ dumbass,” he says. “Can’t you see you’re hurtin’ your brother?”

Dean shrugs. “If he can’t take it…”

“What?” Benny challenges. “You’ll just keep throwin’ that shit at him ‘til he doesn’t wanna talk to you? Doesn’t wanna admit he has a boyfriend?” Because there is no more question in Benny’s mind as to why Sam was hesitant about sharing their relationship. It’s obvious now. And he’s furious that Dean and his stupid big mouth, his apparent need to make his brother feel small, took that from Sam.

“I don’t care if ya think it’s some big joke, Dean,” Benny snaps. “It’s not to him. It hurts him. An’ if you can’t see that, then you’re not such a great brother, are you?”

Dean stands frozen for a moment. “Do you know what I’ve done for that kid?” he asks.

“Everythin’ but what he asks,” Benny returns. He turns to Sam, who is still doing his best to look minuscule. “Let’s get outta here. Give your brother a chance to think ‘bout what a dick he is.”

Sam nods and takes Benny’s proffered hand. “Yeah,” he says.

When they’re walking right next to Dean on their way out, Sam stops. “You shouldn’t call him a monster,” he says quietly. “I’m not going to stand for that.”

Benny shakes his head. Leave it to Sam to defend him.

They walk out of the library, and over to Sam’s room. “You don’t haveta defend me,” he says. 

Sam looks over and manages a smile. “You don’t have to defend me, either.”

Well, it’s a fair enough point. Maybe they can defend each other.

And maybe Dean will finally get a damn clue, but Benny’s not holding his breath. Until then, he’ll be there for Sam, and Sam will be there for him, and that’s a pretty good start, he figures.


End file.
